TLC
by strwbrygrl77
Summary: Something's wrong with Tim - is he sick or is it more serious than that? Abby takes matters into her own hands - but can he survive her cure? Post DRIVEN, S4. McAbby fic.


A/N: 'Driven' is my favorite McAbby episode to date, from Abby's line "You guys get offended when I hug you?" to McGee's line "I thought you needed to ask for permission first-" and her response: "Never with you, Tim." (uber sigh) Anyway, I've wanted to write a post episode fic FOREVER and finally the muses revolted and refused to work on 'Hang onto You' until I wrote this piece. I had an absolute blast writing it - and it went in a different direction than I intended when I started. I hope you enjoy! (Don't worry, the muses are happy now and I'll go back to working on 'Hang onto you').

* * *

"_**I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me**_

_**I still feel your touch in my dreams**_

_**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why**_

_**Without you it's hard to survive**__**  
**__**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling**_

_**And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly**_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last**_

_**I need you by my side"**__**  
**__-Cascada, 'Every time we touch'_

* * *

_"Come on, Abby, breathe!"_

_Abby's body was still warm but her black lips were blue around the edges and she was so still in my arms. Behind me I heard the ding of the elevator and suddenly Gibbs was kneeling beside me._

"_McGee! What happened?"_

"_I don't know!" I sobbed as I continued chest compressions. "She must have climbed inside OTTO because when I turned around, I saw her pressed against the glass, saying my name-" I paused to give her two more rescue breaths. _

"_And you didn't hear her before then?" Gibbs was yelling at me._

"_Boss, I- I had headphones on- I was listening to-" the elevator dinged again and Ducky ran over._

"_I'll take over now, Timothy." He gently removed my hands from Abby's chest._

"_It's no good, Duck. She's gone," Gibbs stated, still staring at me. _

"_No!" I screamed. "No, she's not – she can't be."_

_I watched as Ducky examined her for a moment before he locked gazes with Gibbs. "I'm afraid Gibbs is right, McGee. She's gone."_

"_NO!" I screamed, pushing him aside to scoop her into my arms. "She's not gone. She's not – she's not," I chanted softly into her hair, rocking us back and forth. "Oh Abby. I failed. I failed again to protect you. First with your crazy stalker and now with a super smart killer car." I buried my face in her neck. "I'm sorry. It should have been me. It should have been me."_

My eyes flew open and for several moments I stared at the ceiling of my bedroom, still believing that the events of my nightmare were reality. Finally my heart rate slowed to its normal sinus rhythm and I wiped the tears from my face as the real events of a week ago flooded my memory. But my lingering guilt remained. It had been Gibbs who had seen that Abby was trapped in OTTO and smashed the window with a fire extinguisher, pulling her to safety.

Abby had nearly died while I was less than twenty feet away, blissfully unaware. Just like the night she had sent me down to get her damn toothbrush from the car and Mikel Mawher had forced his way into my apartment. If I hadn't returned as quickly as I did – if my car had been parked further away instead of right outside – I still shuddered to think what might have happened to Abby that night.

_So that's twice within six months she's nearly died while you were right there. Some special agent you are. _I groaned as I threw back the covers and climbed out of bed. Sleep was a lost cause. I might as well make some coffee and see if I could lose myself in the world of LJ Tibbs for the rest of the night.

* * *

"McGee, are you all right?" Ziva asked me later that morning as she stopped by my desk on the way back to hers. "You look like you are about to pass on."

I closed my eyes to keep from rolling them as I heard Tony snicker from his desk. "The term is 'pass out', Ziva, unless you are implying that our pal McGee looks like death warmed over – which, in fact, you do. Are you coming down with something, McBug? If you are, make sure you keep those germs on your side of the bullpen. I can't afford to catch anything before Friday night."

Ziva left my desk to saunter over to Tony's. "Got a hot date, Tony?"

Tony wiggled his eyebrows. "A gentleman never kisses and tells."

I coughed as Ziva laughed. "You are not a gentleman, Tony, and you love to talk about your lady friends."

Tony just smiled as Gibbs strode into the bullpen as I sneezed. "Gear up, we've got a dead Navy SEAL at Norfolk."

"Yes, road trip!" Tony pumped a fist in the air as he grabbed his back pack. "I'll gas the truck, boss."

"I'll call-" I sneezed again. "Ducky."

"DiNozzo, take Ziva with you. McGee and I will catch up."

"Ok, boss, but I feel like I should warn you that I think Probie is getting a cold and-"

Gibbs' glare cut off the rest of Tony's words and Ziva cuffed him on the shoulder. "Come on, let us go – if you do not stop stalling, I will drive."

Tony's eyes widened. "Oh no, you won't!" He raced her to the elevator.

Gibbs shook his head as he stepped up to my desk. "McGee, you feeling ok?"

I shrugged. "A little tired and maybe I am coming down with a cold, but I'll never admit it to Tony." I grinned.

Gibbs studied me for another minute and I tried not to squirm under the scrutiny. "You're sure nothing's bothering you?"

I didn't feel right lying to Gibbs but on the other hand, the last thing I wanted to do was admit I was having nightmares – or what they were about. So I tried not to twitch and met his gaze head-on as I said, "I'm sure."

For a second, I thought he was going to call me out but then he nodded. "All right. Call Duck and let's go."

* * *

"I can't believe you fell asleep while Gibbs was driving."

I snorted as I snapped another picture of the crime scene. "Neither can I. One minute I was praying for him to slow down and the next thing I knew, I was being slammed against the dash when he hit the brakes here at the scene."

Tony laughed. "Never mind the fact you fell asleep. I can't believe he let you sleep in the first place."

I sneezed. "I guess it looked like I needed it."

"You look like you haven't slept in a week, McGee." Tony bagged another piece of evidence and stepped closer to me. "Anything you need to tell me?"

I immediately went on the defensive. "Like what? You've the man with the secrets – having two cell phones and running off in the middle of the day with the flimsiest of excuses."

"Well excuse me for showing some concern for a colleague, McSensitive. Next time I'll just keep my concern to myself, all right?"

I watched Tony walk off and I bit my tongue to keep from calling him back to apologize. I knew that I needed to offer some explanation to him and I wouldn't be able to stall Gibbs for much longer either. I had caught him staring at me from time to time ever since we had arrived and it was beginning to make me twitch. The only one who wasn't giving me the third degree was Ziva and that was because Gibbs had her interviewing the witness who had found the body. But it was just a matter of time before she-

"McGee!"

I jumped guiltily, silently wondering how many times Gibbs had called my name. "Yeah, boss?"

"Take the evidence we've collected so far and start back with Ducky and Palmer. Give the evidence to Abby and then go on home. I don't want to see you at work tomorrow."

My mouth fell open. "Boss, I'm fine-"

"It's not a request, McGee."

I sneezed again. "Yes, boss."

* * *

"You've been avoiding me."

I gulped nervously as I set the box of evidence on Abby's table and handed her the clipboard to sign, avoiding her eyes. "It's been a busy week-"

Abby signed the evidence in and slapped me in the chest with the clipboard. "McGee! This is the first case we've caught since OTTO-" her eyes narrowed as I flinched. "I happen to know that all you guys have been doing is catching up on cold cases."

"See? I've been busy," I said defensively as I sneezed.

"Are you catching a cold?" she frowned in concern. "You look like you haven't been sleeping well and-" she paused as she placed a cool hand against my forehead. "You feel a little warm to me."

"Abby, I just spent three and a half hours in a small cab with Ducky and Palmer – it was really warm in there."

She giggled. "Maybe you should have ridden in the back with the body."

"No, thank you, I'm having enough trouble sleeping-"

Abby pounced on my words. "Why are you having trouble sleeping? Are you having nightmares, McGee?"

I shrugged. "One or two."

She reached out and touched my cheek. "That explains the dark circles. Do you want to talk about it?"

Her hand felt so good against my cheek – warm, comforting, and most of all, alive. I knew that if I stayed with her much longer I would be in danger of losing control and doing something that would ruin our friendship. "Abby, I – I just need some sleep. Gibbs told me to go home – he actually told me to take the day tomorrow too."

Abby looked at me for a long moment without saying anything and then slowly removed her hand from my face. "You know where to find me if you need me."

_I'll always need you, Abs._

I nodded as I walked out the door.

* * *

But I couldn't just leave.

Abby had mountains of evidence to process and Ziva was still learning how our computer system worked. Tony was worthless when it came to looking up financials. Besides, I knew that I had to be absolutely dead on my feet before I would get any sleep.

I traced Gibbs' cell phone and figured I still had an hour before he would be back. Smothering another sneeze, I booted up my computer and began to run our latest vic's financials and cell phone records. I was so engrossed in my work that I didn't hear Abby's approach until she was beside my desk, setting down a nasty smelling concoction next to my keyboard.

"I knew you'd still be here! I have something for you!"

I looked up at her warily, eyeing her offering with a sideways glance. "What's this – poison? Something to put me out of my misery once and for all?"

She hit my shoulder. "No, McGee! It's my Uncle Herbert's cold remedy – guaranteed to knock those cold bugs right out of you."

I lifted the beaker to my nose and sniffed, then sneezed violently. "Abby! What is in this stuff? It smells terrible!" I sputtered, holding it away from me.

She shook her head, holding a finger to her dark lips. "It's a family secret. All I can tell you is that it's like Listerne, except you can swallow it, and it has a bunch of herbs in it – so it's really good for you."

I shoved the beaker towards her. "I'm not drinking Listerne-"

"I said it was LIKE Listerne, Timmy – Come on, drink up. Do you need me to do the choo-choo or the airplane?"

I made a face. "Does this stuff really work?"

She cocked her head to the side. "When's the last time I had a cold?"

I looked at her in disbelief. "You actually drink this stuff?"

She nodded. "Every time I feel one coming on – I told you, it works like a charm. So come on, bottom's up."

Still making a face, I pinched my nose shut and downed it in one swallow, grimacing as it burned all the way down. "Ouch, Abby! That felt like liquid fire!" I groaned as I held out the empty beaker to her.

"Hey, that's a good name for it!" Abby tapped her finger thoughtfully against her chin as she patted my shoulder. "Good boy – now go on home and before you know it you'll be feeling like your old self."

* * *

Twenty minutes later I had to admit I was feeling MUCH better. I didn't really feel like working anymore but I didn't really feel like going home either. A few minutes ago my clothing had felt too tight so I had removed my jacket and tie and unbuttoned my collar, loosening the top of my dress shirt. I also kicked off my shoes and propped my feet on the desk. But I was starting to feel lonely. Where was everybody? Oh yeah, they were still on their way back from Norfolk. Wait, Abby was here somewhere, wasn't she?

I reached for my phone, nearly falling out of my chair in the process. Once I regained my balance, I pushed the button for her lab and put her on speaker phone.

"Hey, McGee, what are you still doing here? Did you need something?"

I leaned back in my chair. "Yeah, you."

There was a pause before she stammered, "W-what?"

"I'm lonely – come back up here, Abby."

"Are you feeling ok?"

I smiled. "I feel fine. Great, actually since you gave me that drink. Can I have another?"

There was a longer pause this time before she said, "I'll be up in a few minutes, ok?" and hung up.

The elevator dinged and Tony and Ziva got off. "Hi guys!" I called to them. "I was wondering where you were – I was getting lonely here all by myself."

Tony and Ziva exchanged looks before Ziva asked me if I was feeling okay.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" I giggled. "I feel great."

Tony came closer to me and sniffed. "Have you – are you drunk?"

Ziva gasped and crossed the bullpen. "Gibbs is going to skin you dead!"

"Alive, Ziva," Tony corrected automatically. "What, you thought a drink would cure your cold? McGee, you're supposed to starve it – or feed it. You know, I always get that mixed up."

"What are you babbling about?" Ziva demanded.

I giggled. "He's not making any sense."

Tony snorted. "At least I'm not drunk while on duty, McShots."

The elevator dinged again and Abby came running into the bullpen, wringing her hands. "Oh my God, this is all my fault – McGee's drunk, isn't he?"

"As a monk, yes," Ziva nodded.

"Skunk," Tony corrected and I giggled.

They all looked at me in concern and I fought down another laugh. "What – you guys don't think she's funny? I think Ziva's hilarious!"

Tony rolled his eyes again as he turned back to Abby. "What do you mean, it's all your fault?"

"I gave him my Uncle Herbert's secret cold cure – and now – now – well, look at him!" Abby explained, waving her hand at me.

"I do not understand. Why would cold medicine make McGee drunk?" Ziva shrugged.

Abby blushed. "Uncle Herbert's remedy is alcohol based – actually it's just a shot with some herbs in it."

"Wait-" Tony held up his hand, trying to hold in his laughter. "You gave McGee a shot of liquor at work?"

"Strictly for medicinal purposes, Tony!" Abby bit her lip. "I thought he was headed home – and I thought he'd eaten lunch but from the way he's acting-" she turned towards me. "McGee, have you had anything to eat today?"

I frowned. "I don't – no, I skipped lunch. I'm hungry – can we get something to eat?"

Abby moaned. "Great! He had it on an empty stomach – Tim's a total lightweight when it comes to alcohol."

"Oh really?" Tony asked, his eyes alight with the possibility of blackmail.

"Of course, how do you think I got him to sleep with me on our second date?" Abby shrugged.

I reached out and snaked an arm around Abby's waist. She gasped as I pulled her into my lap. "That was a fun night. Remember when I-"

She clamped a hand over my mouth. "Yes, I do. But you'll die of embarrassment tomorrow if I don't stop you now."

"Ah, come on, Abs, it was just getting good," Tony whined.

"What the hell is going on here?" Gibbs barked as he made one of his silent entries into the room.

Abby jumped up out of my lap and I grinned goofily. "Hey, boss! Join the party."

Gibbs came closer and frowned at me. "I thought I told you to go home, McGee."

"I-"

"It's my fault, Gibbs," Abby broke in. "I gave him something for his cold and it made him a little-" she broke off, biting her lip.

Tony grinned. "Snookered."

Gibbs frowned. "You're drunk?"

"No, boss!" I protested, still grinning goofily. "I'm just really relaxed, is all."

I had begun to finger the bottom edge of Abby's short skirt and she slapped my hand away. She moved around my desk, pleading with our boss. "Please don't write him up! It's all my fault – I-"

Gibbs backed away towards his desk. "I'm going to go get some coffee. When I get back, I better see Tony and Ziva at their desks working on our vic's background and Tim not at his desk."

Abby swallowed. "What about me, Gibbs?"

His lips twitched. "Take him home, Abs. And then get your ass back in your lab."

I frowned. "The party's over?"

Abby smiled sadly. "Sorry, McGee."

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was waking up in my bed wearing nothing but my undershirt, boxers, and socks. Judging by the amount of light flooding my room, it was late morning, if not afternoon and I had somehow managed to sleep an entire night through without having a nightmare. As I turned to see what time it was my head throbbed painfully and I moaned. _There's your answer – you didn't fall asleep – you passed out. _

As the room came back into focus, I remembered Abby giving me her homemade concoction and my drinking it but everything after that was a blur. Did I really pull her into my lap in the middle of the bullpen in front of everyone – and invite Gibbs to 'party' with us? I groaned and pulled the pillow that was under my head over my face. I was so going to get fired. Abby may have given me alcohol but she didn't pour it down my throat. I had actually drunk while on duty and Gibbs had caught me – I didn't see a way out of this. Ziva's face swam into my consciousness and I could hear her voice saying: "Your goose is fried."

I gave a dry chuckle that made my head throb harder and I raised the pillow to get some air. My eyes fell on the clock next to my bed, noting that it was noon, but it was the note, water, and aspirin bottle in front of it that caught my attention. Ignoring the fact that every movement made the throbbing increase, I shook out two tablets and chased them with a large drink of water. It was only after the pain had decreased to a dull roar that I picked up the note, already knowing it was from Abby.

"Dear Tim, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to speak to or ever see me again. I'm so sorry – I had no idea you hadn't eaten lunch and were taking Uncle Herbert's remedy on an empty stomach. Even so, it was a really bad idea to give you a shot of whiskey-" my eyes widened and I gasped. _Whiskey! She gave me whiskey?_ "- while you were on duty. I should have brought it over to you later. After all, I know better than anyone what alcohol does to you-" here she had drawn a smiley face and I felt my face grow warm with the memories. "But don't worry about Gibbs – I explained everything to him and I'm his favorite, remember? I think he's really worried about you – we all are. After you wake up and read this, if you're still speaking to me, please call me. Love, Abby. P.S. I dig your underwear."

* * *

I spent the afternoon writing.

As much as I didn't want to admit it, once the lingering effects of my hangover cleared, my cold symptoms seemed to have completely disappeared. I wasn't ready to admit that it was Uncle Herbert's whiskey cold remedy that did the trick – I didn't believe that alcohol was good for what ailed you. And as furious as I wanted to be with Abby, I was the one who had drunk the shot while on duty and would have to face the wrath of Gibbs tomorrow. If I was lucky, I'd get a smack on the back of the head and a verbal tongue lashing. I knew I deserved worse but Abby had stated in her note that I wasn't to worry – which only made me worry more. What exactly had she done?

I was surprised when someone knocked on my door at four-thirty and I swung it open to see Abby standing nervously on the other side, her arms full of groceries. "Hi, I brought dinner. I hope that's ok?"

I smiled as I took one of the bags from her. "Great, I'm starving." I waited for her to come inside before I shut the door behind her. "I hope you didn't go to a lot of tr-" My words were cut off as her free arm suddenly wrapped around my neck, squeezing tight and cutting off air.

"I'm so glad you called me today, Timmy. I was so worried that you'd be mad and that I'd ruined our friendship and you'd never want to speak to me ever again and that would have made our working together at NCIS really awkward! I mean, I suppose one of us could have been reassigned but then Team Gibbs would be broken up and scattered and that would break my heart and-"

There was a buzzing in my ears as I felt myself grow increasingly light-headed from the lack of oxygen reaching my brain. _Is this how she felt in that car?_

"Abs – let go – can't-" I gasped.

"Oh God!" she cried, her arm instantly loosening as she dropped her bag of groceries to the floor. "I'm so sorry, McGee – are you okay? First I get you drunk while you're on duty which nearly gets you fired and now I try to strangle you to death! Way to go, Abby."

My vision had cleared and I saw that she was trembling. I set my own bag on the chair and reached for her. "Abby, I'm fine. See, still breathing. Now, what's for dinner?"

She gave me one of her bone crushing hugs before releasing me so fast I nearly fell forward. "I'm making you my Grandma Stella's famous-"

I groaned. "Abby, please, no more family recipes."

She looked at me in surprise as she picked up the forgotten bags from the floor. "But McGee, you love my minestrone soup!"

"Oh," I grinned sheepishly. "I didn't know that was your Grandmother's recipe. Wait, it doesn't have any wine in it, does it?"

She giggled as she began to unload the contents onto my kitchen counter. "The recipe calls for half a cup but don't worry, the alcohol cooks out."

I frowned. "Even so, maybe you should leave it out, just to be safe," I argued as I smothered a yawn.

She paused in the act of pulling a big soup pot out of my cupboard. "McGee? I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't – I shouldn't have –" she stumbled to a stop and the pot trembled in her hands until I feared she would drop it.

I placed my hands over hers, taking it from her and setting it on the stovetop. "Abby, you are the sweetest, most tender hearted person I've ever known. I know you were only trying to help and you never would have given it to me if you'd known I'd get drunk from one shot of whiskey."

Her hands framed my face and she pressed her forehead to mine. "I really am sorry, Tim."

I smiled into her eyes. "I know, Abs." This time the yawn escaped before I could stop it and Abby grinned.

"Why don't you go take a nap while I throw this soup together?"

I pulled away from her, dropping my eyes to the toes of her boots. "I – I don't think I could sleep."

"Nightmares?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"Well then, just go lay down for a bit. If you fall asleep," Abby reached out and squeezed my shoulder. "I'll be here to wake you up."

* * *

"_Abby, come on, breathe!"_

"_Tim, she's gone."_

"_NO!" I cradled her still warm body to me, rocking us back and forth, my tears falling into her silky locks. "My fault. It's all my fault. Why didn't I turn around sooner – I should have seen you get in the car. Why didn't I see you?"_

"_McGee, it's time to let her go."_

"_NO!" I screamed. "I can't, boss. Don't make me. I just need another minute or two, please." I buried my face in her neck, silently willing those green eyes to open and smile up at me. "Abby, please. I love you. Don't leave me. I know I failed you but I can't do this without you. Please."_

"McGee, wake up."

I felt cool hands soothing the hair back from my forehead and I gasped as my eyes flew open to meet hers.

"A-Abby?" I stuttered.

"Yes, Tim, I'm here. It was just a nightmare," she whispered.

My hands came up to frame her face, feeling her skin warm and alive under my touch. I couldn't stop looking at her lips, still lined with dark lipstick but no longer tinged with blue as they had been in my dream. I tugged on the back of her neck, bringing her down until I could feel her breath against my skin.

I shivered. "Abby," I breathed shakily. "I dreamed you – I thought I'd-" I squeezed my eyes shut as the tears threatened to overflow once more.

"I know," she breathed the words against my cheek. "Kiss me, McGee."

Without opening my eyes, my lips unerringly sought out hers as my hands ran down to the top of her skirt. As my tongue licked and nipped at her mouth, my hands slowly slipped her T-shirt up and I was finally able to touch the warm skin underneath. My caresses continued to explore until on one passing upward sweep I discovered she wasn't wearing a bra. I pulled back to see her staring at me with hunger in her eyes.

"I was in a hurry this morning."

I chuckled as I reached up and gave her one last deep kiss. She could feel me withdrawing and with a growl she ran her hands down my shirt, heading for the waist of my sweats.

I grabbed her hands. "No."

She sat back with a frown. "No? McGee, you can't lie to me – I know you want this."

"I do."

She grinned, rocking her hips into mine. "Then why did you stop me? Why are we talking right now instead of having sex?"

"Because I don't want to have sex with you – I want to make love with you."

Abby cocked her head. "There's a difference?"

I felt my heart break a little. "Oh yeah, there's a difference. Come here." I patted the bed and waited until she curled up in front of me. "Abby, I nearly lost you a week ago and ever since then, I've been having nightmares. In my dreams, you always die."

Abby reached out and cupped my face. I swallowed, trying to regain control before I continued. "I've been struggling with guilt over not realizing sooner that you were in trouble – that you were less than twenty feet away from me and I was completely oblivious to your situation-"

"McGee, you had industrial strength headphones on and your back was to me! I didn't tell you I was going to get in OTTO," Abby argued. "Cut yourself some slack. I don't blame you – it's not your fault."

"But I feel like it was – I let you down, failed to protect you, just like the night you stayed at my place and Mawher-"

Abby rolled her eyes. "Are you still kicking yourself over that too? I opened the door, Tim! He wouldn't have been able to get in if I hadn't let him. Okay, he probably would have picked the lock but you definitely would have been back by then and caught his sorry ass and things would have turned out differently-"

"Abby."

"Right, sorry. What I'm trying to say is I'm my own person and make my own choices, same as you. While I think it's incredibly sweet that you want to be my knight in shining armor, I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself – well, most of the time. But I do kinda of like the idea of having my very own geek with a gun around for back up." She grinned as she leaned over and kissed my cheek. "So, feel better?"

"Maybe a bit."

She scooted closer to me. "I know a way I can make you feel a whole lot better."

I looked at her dubiously. "It better not be another of Uncle Herbert's cold remedies."

She hit my shoulder playfully. "No, it's much better than that. It's called an Abby cure." And pushing me onto my back, she moved swiftly to straddle my hips.

I sighed. "Abby, this is part of what I was trying to tell you. Ever since you almost died in the evidence garage – I realized something."

Abby was focused on inching my T-shirt up but she paused at the tone of my voice. "Yeah, what's that?"

"Well, we haven't been together like this in over two years – and I thought that over time, my feelings for you would fade but – well, they – haven't."

She sat back and I tried not to be aroused as her lower body came into contact with mine. I was trying to have a serious conversation with her and she was doing her utmost to distract me.

"Oh."

I blinked. "Abby?"

"I'm not sure what to say. Are you asking me if I want to get back together – or if we have sex does that mean we are back together because I don't know if I have the answers to those questions, McGee. I –"

This time it was me who moved quickly, sitting up and wrapping my arms around her as I fused our mouths together. She gasped and I eagerly pushed my tongue inside as my hands sought the warm skin under her shirt again. When air became a necessity I pulled away and leaned my forehead against hers.

Panting softly, I murmured, "I'm saying I love you, Abby. I'm not asking you to say it back or for you to make a lifetime commitment to me. I just want you to know how I feel because after nearly losing you last week I can't keep quiet any longer. This is the only way I know of to make the nightmares stop. I just hope I haven't ruined our friendship by telling you the truth."

Abby laughed. "No, you haven't ruined our friendship." She narrowed her eyes as she pushed me back onto the mattress. "Does this mean you don't want the Abby cure?"

I moaned softly as she trailed her hands slowly down my chest to the waistband of my sweats again, but I didn't stop her this time. "I didn't say that," I whispered hoarsely. "What exactly does the Abby cure entail? More alcohol?"

She giggled as one hand slipped under my sweats. "Didn't you tell me once that I was more intoxicating than alcohol?"

I groaned as her mouth kissed my navel. "No more talking," I growled, pulling her up to meet my lips.

She smiled. "Finally."

* * *

"McGee, you are looking much better today."

Tony smirked. "Yeah, Ziva's right. I guess that shot must have really done the trick, huh?"

I grimaced at Tony's remark and continued to run my search for hidden bank accounts. So far, so good. Neither of them had noticed that I had come into work looking like I had just had the most amazing night of sex ever. Of course, Abby had also made sure I had gotten at least five hours of sleep and fed me lots of her homemade minestrone soup. I was afraid it had been ruined but she had assured me that she had put the soup on low before waking me from my nightmare and we got distracted the first time.

"McGee!"

I jumped guiltily. "Yeah, boss?"

"My office, now."

This was the reason why I was twitchy today; waiting for the boss man to mete out his punishment had kept the contented smile from my face. I gulped as I rose to my feet and followed Gibbs to the elevator. Ziva gave me a sympathetic look but Tony cheerfully drew a finger across his throat. I rolled my eyes.

Gibbs flipped the switch on the elevator and turned to glare at me. "Well?"

"Boss, I-"

The slap on the back of the head caught me off guard and I took a step forward. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I – I wasn't, boss. It won't happen again."

Gibbs eyebrows rose into his hairline. "It damn well better not, McGee, or I'll have your badge, understand?"

"Yes, boss."

He nodded as he flipped the switch and the elevator started moving downward again. "Now, Abby needs some help with Thompson's bank account. Something about –" he waved his hand and I smiled.

We entered the lab to see Abby dancing nervously in front of Major Mass Spec. "I don't know why you're having such an off day but you better get your act together before – oh, Gibbs! I was just telling-"

I listened with half an ear to Abby as she told Gibbs what she had on our case. She had gone home before I had woken up this morning so I hadn't seen her yet. She was wearing a black dress with her usual boots, and a deep red choker. Her lab coat hung over the back of her desk chair and her lunch pail was still sitting on the table. I took a minute to put it in the fridge for her and she gave me a silent smile of thanks.

"I'm going for coffee – you and McGee get to work on that bank account. I want to know where that money came from. You've got an hour." Gibbs strode from the lab.

"Wow, a whole sixty minutes," I smirked as I stepped up to one of the keyboards only to jump slightly as I felt Abby's arms wrap around me from behind.

"How did it go?" she whispered, her breath tickling my ear.

I sighed. "He gave me a Gibbs slap and a stare down – and told me never to do it again."

She snorted. "As if you would have done it in the first place if it hadn't been for me."

"Hey," I protested, as I turned to face her. "We've been over this, remember?"

She nodded. "You're right – so, everything's all right with Gibbs?"

I shrugged. "Seems to be."

She gave me a quick hug. "Good – then let's get to work."

Our fingers flew across the keyboards in tandem, and we slid a Caf-POW back and forth between us because while alcohol was off limits, a caffeine fix was definitely allowed. When Gibbs returned from his coffee break, we were able to give him a definite lead on where the money had come from.

"But that's not all, boss," I stopped him as he was ready to leave the lab. "Just a few minutes ago, I got confirmation that the money came from an account in the name of Sue Stevens, the ex-wife."

Gibbs smiled. "That's good work, McGee. You seem to be feeling better."

"I- I guess so," I stammered.

"Well, I always thought a shot of whiskey was good for what ailed you," Gibbs stated soberly as he walked out the door.

Abby and I looked at each other for a moment before we dissolved in giggles.

"But not as good as an Abby cure," she whispered to me and I laughed harder, clutching my side.

Finally, I wiped my eyes. "Well, I should get back upstairs before Tony comes looking for me."

She nodded. "I suppose you better."

I really wanted to kiss her but I knew there were cameras and I couldn't, so I settled for giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you later?"

She nodded again and I could see there was something she wanted to say, but for some reason she was hesitating.

"What is it, Abby?"

She threw herself into my arms, giving me one of her bone crushing hugs. Just before she pulled away, she whispered, "When I was trapped in OTTO? Just before – you know – you were all I could think about."

Both of us were shaking as I pulled away from her and if I thought I wanted to kiss her before her declaration, it was nothing compared to the force driving me towards her now. But I just nodded as she answered my question from before for the cameras.

"See you later, McGee."

I walked out of the lab with the goofiest grin on my face and pushed the button for the elevator. _You were all I could think about. Well, it's not I love you – but it's pretty damn close._

As I stepped onto the elevator, I thought about Abby and whiskey. I was definitely a lightweight when it came to alcohol, and whiskey was something I could definitely have just once and awhile. But Abby was an addiction that I couldn't fight – she was intoxicating and without her my life wouldn't be worth living.

And perhaps, given enough time, Abby would come to view me the same way.

* * *

**A/N: So, as you can see, the ending of this one is rather open ended - sequel? Maybe. Reviews are L-O-V-E!**


End file.
